A Brand New Evil
by ClareTurner
Summary: A girl named Tiara goes to Sunnydale Highschool, but has a dark aura hanging over her every moment she is there.
1. Chapter 1

A Brand New Evil.

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own the brilliant TV show Buffy the Vampire Slayer, although I wish I did. Please don't take this story as a Mary Sue, because I have worked long and hard on perfecting the facts, and gathering information to make the story believable. I did not change history of anything, but I simply changed some things to be as they would be if there was a character like Tieriannakó in the series. Please enjoy this fic.

Chapter one- When she was bad

It's a normal day in fall for Tiara Daniels. She is getting ready for her first day of school.

"The time is now." A soft, sly British voice came from a dark corner of the room. Tiara looked to the corner a little frightened.

"This soon?" She said in her usual southern accent. "But I'm just startin' at this new school..."

"And you'll be starting at a new one very soon. I made the arrangements, and you will be the principal's niece. And you will not complain to me about any of it. Is that clear?" She ordered.

"Y...yes my lady." Tiara said feeling conquered. She didn't know how she got into this mess, and had no idea how to get out. She grabbed the cover of the second season of Buffy the Vampire Slayer on DVD, and held it to her visitor. Her visitor said a strange incantation, and suddenly, the room began to spin. She was now on a bus headed for Sunnydale High school.

She looked around, clearly looking to see if she could find her strange visitor, but no luck. She finally got to the campus, and the bus driver wished her good luck as she took her book bag and headed out to the school to find her uncle; Principal Snyder.

"First day back... Always gets me..." Snyder started, but than stopped dead in his tracks at a girl smiling at him. "Tiara? What are _you _doing here?" Snyder sneered as walked past her with a British man walking with him.

"They sent me here uncle." Tiara said cheerfully.

"Who's this?" the British man inquired.

"_This_ is my niece Tiara Daniels. Her parents died in a car crash last year, and than over the summer her godmother passed away." He said annoyed. "And I'm the godfather, but I was hoping they wouldn't send her to me." He said under his breath. Clearly, Tiara heard him.

"Aw, come on Uncle! I ain't that bad a gal, I get strait 'A's in all my subjects, I am very well behaved, and..."

But Tiara was cut off, because Snyder seemed to have an idea...

"Mr. Giles!" he said excitingly, (which was rare for him) "I'm leaving Tiara in you're care."

"What... _my_ care..." he repeated flabbergasted. "But I'm just a librarian..." he started.

"You baby-sit Buffy and the other juvenile delinquents; I think you can handle her." He said and without a word, he rushed off to his office, leaving Tiara standing and staring at Giles.

"Uh..." Giles began.

"You don't gotta worry about me Mr. Giles. I don't really get in the way of things."

"No, um, it's perfectly fine..." Mr. Giles said, but trailed off when he saw a beautiful teacher with brunette hair come toward him.

"I'll be on my way." Tiara smiled as she strolled in the hallways to her first class. However, she noticed a handsome boy with a red stripped shirt and slacks walking with a pretty girl with long red hair, and a skirt and blouse on. The boy suddenly saw her staring at him, and accidentally walked into a tree.

"XANDER are you OK?" the girl asked.

"I'm fine Willow..."Xander said.

"Uh... Hi..." Tiara said. "I'm kinda new here; ya think maybe you could help me get to my first class?"

"Sure... what's you're schedule?" Willow said cheerfully. "Wow! You have all our classes!"

"Really?" Tiara said happily. "Than could we hangout together?" she asked.

"Sure we can..." Willow said, but Xander nudged her, and Mr. Giles was now coming that way with that teacher he was talking to earlier.

"Oh, hello." Mr. Giles replied. "I see you've met Tiara."

"You know her?" Xander asked excitingly.

"Yes actually... it's a funny story..." Mr. Giles stared to explain, but tiara began explaining the whole story.

"I came here to live with my uncle for at least this whole school year. However, he wasn't so thrilled to have me; so apparently, I'm forced to stay with Mr. Giles her. That is of course, unless any of ya'll have a place I can stay..." Tiara said.

Xander raised his hand high. "I'll volunteer!"

"Xander, I doubt that this girl would want to stay with a boy for the whole school year, and since I am left to care for her I must say that staying with you would be an absolute..." Mr. Giles began to say, but Miss Jenny, the other teacher finished the sentence.

"And staying with a man who is old enough to be her grandfather is better?" she said with a side-ways smile.

"I am not..." he started to say but a girl with blonde hair interrupted.

"Hey, what's going on here?" she said.

"Ah, well actually..." Mr. Giles started to say again, but was again interrupted by Tiara. She seemed to really like to talk.

"My uncle left me in Mr. Giles' care, and now we're tryin to see where I can stay for the rest of the school year." She said.

"Wow, she's really good at summing things up isn't she?" Xander said smiling, which made Willow seem very jealous.

"And she can't stay with me because over-protective Giles here seems to not want me to..."

"I wish I could help, but I doubt my parents will be OK with it." Willow said.

"And apparently Miss Calendar thinks that I'm too old to have the company of a young woman." Giles said.

"And I've got a really small apartment." Miss Calendar sighed. "Who is this uncle anyway? Uncle Vernon?"

"No," Tiara sighed. "He's you're Principal. Principal Snyder."

"Well that just explains everything now doesn't it?" Xander said.

"Well I have to ask my mom but I think she'll be ok with you staying with me." The blonde said. "I'm Buffy by the way, Buffy Summers."

"Thank you Buffy. I'm Tiara Daniels." Tiara said as she shook her hand. "Um, I'm just going to get a drink of water. I'll be right back." She said hurrying toward the water fountain.

"So how have you been?" Giles asked Buffy.

"Live and kickin'" she replied smiling.

"Buffy killed a vampire last night," Willow said, however, Giles noticed that Tiara has been done her drink, and had heard Willow's comment.

"Vampire?" Tiara asked.

"Uh... yea... we like to role play..." Buffy began but was than interrupted by Tiara.

"You're the new slayer ain't you?" she quietly. Everyone looked shocked.

"How do you know about that...?" Giles began.

"It's a long story really; I don't wanna bore you with details." Tiara said half-heartedly.

"We still have vampires? I thought the Hell mouth was closed." Miss Calendar said to Giles.

"Closed but not gone."

"So we're still the undead's favorite party town." Xander explained toward Tiara.

"You know, just so you all know, I am a bit of a psychic." Tiara said.

"Psycho?" Xander asked.

"No, Psychic. I can tell the future, and plus I'm a witch, so if you need any help with anything', I'd be glad to help." Tiara finished.

"Well, that would be _very _useful." Giles said cheerfully. "We don't have to explain anything to you, and..."

"And I don't have to worry about one more person getting hurt." Buffy said. It seemed as though Buffy seemed like a bitch, but Tiara shrugged it off. She'll change in time.

"Yes, well, I'll still have to consult my books, and find out what the vampires want in Sunny dale now." Giles said.

"Ah! 9 minutes and 59 seconds! One minute before pay up!" Xander said. "I called ten minutes before you consult the books for something." He explained. Than the bell rang, and they were off to class.

"You're really funny you know that hun?" Tiara laughed on the way.

"Really? You like my jokes? I love this girl!" he said putting a hand on Tiara's shoulder, which seemed to make Willow _really_ jealous.

That day after school, Tiara waited for Buffy to be done her training, and go home with her. When they got there, Buffy's mom, Joyce, agreed to let Tiara stay for the school year, and longer if she had to. While Tiara slept however, the stranger that was with her before was awake. He/she went to Buffy's door, and listened to the conversation between her and Angel. He/she seemed to know Angel, and felt nothing but hate and repulsion toward him. As they began to talk about the Anointed One, this person scoffed, and felt their lower back.

Suddenly, Tiara woke up, and called him/her back to bed, and told her not to mess with them.

"You don't tell me, I tell you. You insolent dolt. You're lucky I have to keep you alive to allow me to live." She scoffed as she went to sleep.

In the car on the way to school. Tiara stayed quiet in the back seat, while she let Buffy and her mom have a mother/daughter chat. Than at school, Buffy told Willow and Xander about a visit from Buffy's boyfriend/vampire, Angel.

"Who's Angel?" Tiara asked.

"Oh, he's Buffy's boy..." Willow began, but was interrupted by Buffy clearing her thought.

"A vampire that Buffy knows. But a good one. He's go a soul." She smiled cheerfully. "So was there... I means was there having to do with kissing?" she continued.

"Willow grow up... not everything is about _kissing._" Buffy said.

"Yea, some things are about groping... There wasn't groping was there?" Xander added to make Tiara laugh once again making them all look at her strangely, (except Xander of course who was amused that a normal gal like her liked him, of all people.)

"Ok, hormones one parade here? It was _pure_ shop-talk. Remember vampires, they walk be night, am I ringing a bell?" Buffy said.

"What'd he say?" Willow asked.

Buffy sighed. "Something's up, nothing I can't handle."

"Oh hey, did you guys hear that Cibo Matto is gonna be at the Bronze tonight?" Xander said.

"Who's that... oh yea, that's that band that John Lennon's son Sean is in right?" Tiara said. She was full of useless information.

"Yea! You know about that! I love you even more!" Xander said play hugging Tiara.

"Will you two get a room? God!" Cordelia, a very uptight brunette said as she saw Tiara and Xander.

"Now who are you? Some slut who loves to stalk around and poke fun of the awesome people in the local High School?" Tiara said to her.

Everyone stared at Tiara, and than Cordelia went on.

"No, you _must_ be new here... I'm Cordelia Chase, the _popular_ girl in the school and..."

"'Oh my god!'" Tiara said now imitating a Valley Girl. "'You must be like the best like girl like in the entire like school! Oh my god!'" she said now laughing, (along with Xander) "Let me give ya some advice about me hun, If ya mess with me, you'll have to deal with the consequences. Alright pumpkin?" Tiara said in a sudden dark tone, which seemed a bit British, but than she was herself again.

"Tiara? Are you ok?" Xander asked.

"Yea, I'm fine. Just I kinda start actin' like some of my favorite Anime/Manga characters. Hence channeling Kaiba from Yugioh." Tiara smiled.

"You like that show too?" Xander started, but than was interrupted again by Cordelia's annoyance.

"So... you guys fight any demons this summer?"

"Uh... yes, our own inter demons." Willow explained.

"Uh... such as lust... and a... thrift." Xander said.

"Hun, I can't see how a gal like _you_ should know about demons, but since you do, I'll just let it go." Tiara said evilly to Cordelia.

"You don't like her much do you?" Xander asked.

"Well, I was always abused by gals like her, so I got my reasons." She said glaring at her.

"What are you guys talking about?" Cordelia continued ignoring Tiara's comments.

"I'm talking about big squiggly demons that come out of the ground, remember?" she said obviously egging them on. "Prom night... WITH ALL THE VAMPIRES!"

"Cordelia, your mouth is open, sound is coming from it. This is never good." Buffy said.

"No, now see, we can't mention that stuff in front of other people. Buffy being the Slayer and all.

"You haven't been talking about our little adventure all summer have you?" Willow asked.

"Are you nuts? You think I would tell people that I spent the whole evening with you losers? Besides, it was all so creepy, that master guy with all the screaming, I don't even like to think about it." At these words that Cordelia says, Tiara's once happy face turned into slight anger, and it was geared toward Buffy, who was looking upset, but of course no one noticed.

"So you're secret's safe with me." Cordelia said now turning to Buffy while Tiara got back to her normal smiling self.

"Well, that works out great, you won't tell anyone that I'm the slayer, and ... I won't tell anyone you're a moron." Buffy said walking away.

"Now _that_ was a good insult." Xander said.

"A little _too _good." Willow agreed.

"What's up with her?" Cordelia chimed in.

That night, they all went to the Bronze, and were waiting for Buffy. Tiara left earlier than her, and was sitting with Xander.

"I just wanna know what is up is all." Willow said.

"Willow, you're paranoid," Xander said to his friend.

"Aright, if ya'll really wanna know about what's up with Buffy, I'll tell you." Tiara said.

"This is one of the things you know?" Xander asked curiously.

"Yep." She said smiling, and seemed to be looking around to make sure the coast is clear. "The thing is that when the Master technically killed her, part of him sort of went into her, making her act this way. She won't be done until the Master's bones are smashed into dust." She finished.

"But we buried his bones, shouldn't that be enough?" Willow asked.

"No, vampires are going to dig them up... They might be as we speak, and try to raise him back from the dead." Tiara said, but than straightened up, because she saw Buffy.

Meanwhile, in the graveyard, there were a group of people digging up a grave near a tree. What they don't know, is that a girl is watching them not even a yard away.

Two began to dig, but the others just stood there doing nothing.

"Don't just stand there." One of them said. "Dig, we must hurry."

One vampire's hands began to burn. "The ground is consecrated, it burns!"

Before the little one could say anything, the girl who was watching interfered. "OH don't be such a baby love." She said in a rough British accent. "_He_ wouldn't want you do be like that. He'll probably kill ya."

"Who are you?" the older one said to her.

"Someone who knows what does gonna happen," she said as she came out of the shadow and faced them, they all looked at her with shock. "My lady! How did you..."

"That would be none of you're business. Now is it. I just came to warn you, that this Slayer... This Slayer is different from any Slayer any of you have ever faced. She did kill _him,_ and I must say, I gotta give her credit, cause I couldn't even do that." She laughed. "But, she ain't as weak as all of you think she is. I'd be thankful if you'd leave her to me and my... well, he'll be her in a few weeks, so I'll skip the introduction."

"My lady, you and he will be reunited! Why do you..."

"I _hate _my father. Why do you think I will be happy with his return?" She said as she kicked the consecrated ground, and than disappeared.

"Who was she?" the small one asked the taller one.

"She was The Master's loving daughter; she is not on our side,"

"Can't we kill her than?"

"It is not that easy. She is the most powerful being that I have ever heard of. She is too dangerous for us to handle. I just hope that the Master's resurrection can send her back to where she truly belongs." He said as the rest kept digging for The Master.

As a slow song plays at the Bronze, Buffy walks in, and Tiara sees her talk to Angel, but than walk away leaving him upset.

"Hey," Xander said acting like he didn't know anything at all, and happy to see her.

"What's wrong with Angel?" Willow asked.

"Beats me!" Buffy said.

"He does look kinda handsome." Tiara said.

"Whatever..." Buffy said. Than she practically groped Xander. "Let's dance." She said to him.

"OOOOOk..." Xander said.

"No wait..." Tiara said, but she was too late. "Damn it."

"What?" Willow asked her.

"Buffy's going to try to make Angel jealous, and than she's gonna dance with Xander making him think she likes him, but than leave abruptly, and leave Xander standing looking dumb." Tiara said.

"You don't seem like you're just 'a little psychic.' That was too much in depth for that..." Willow said.

"It's a long story." Tiara said realizing she said too much. She decided to watch the whole incident. After Buffy left him and grabbed her purse, Tiara went to him to comfort him.

"It's alright Xander." She said hugging him. "Don't worry about her."

"How is it that you know just what to say?" Xander asked giving her a half-hearted smile.

"Why don't you dance with me to cheer you up?" She said smiling.

"Sure." He said grinning.

At the other side of the Bronze, the same British girl from before was surrounding Angel. Nervously, he looked around, and spotted her. She gave him a grin, and than walked away, leaving Angel even more upset.

"She's possessed!" Willow exclaimed when they were back in school.

"I told ya, she won't get better unless she smashes the Master's bones." Tiara said.

"And how do you know all this?" Giles asked her.

"I... I don't know if I can tell you. It's just that I know what happens in the future, and I might mess something up that's all." Tiara lied.

"Alright than... Why did you say before that you were psychic?" Giles asked.

"Fine, if I tell you the truth will you all leave me alone?" Tiara pleaded.

"The truth about what?" Buffy asked.

"Oh, hey Buffy." Tiara said startled.

"The truth about Trout." Tiara smiled.

"Trout?" Giles asked.

"Yes, I mean my dad was a fisherman before he died, and we all used to go fishin'..." Tiara started, but it was interrupted by her uncle.

"I think some of us have class, and some of us have jobs." He seethed.

"Aw, Uncle, why you always gotta be like that huh?" she said grinning as she and the rest went to class.

Later on in the Library, Giles was looking in the books after Buffy told everyone that the bones were gone, and found out what was up with it.

"This is in Latin, now bear with me..." Giles said running down the steps.

"Actually it's Sumerian." Tiara corrected. "I told you I know everythin'." She smiled.

"Ok... than I'll have to read it differently..."Giles said.

"Do you mind if I did the abridged version Giles?" she said.

"Abridged? You mean you know the... oh what am I saying, you know it, so what's going on?" Giles said.

"Ok, well they need the master's bones, and the people who were nearest to him when he died." Tiara said.

"_Nearest?"_ Giles said in astonishment. "Than that means Miss Calendar, Cordelia..." as if on cue, the rock came through the window and Buffy caught it.

"Don't bother following what that says." Tiara said to Buffy. "It's a trap, but it's not for you. It's for Willow and Giles."

"What?" Buffy said.

"I said that it's a trap. Didn't you hear me the first time?" Tiara said impatiently.

"Where are Cordelia and Miss Calendar than?" Willow asked.

"To tell you the truth, I don't really know, but I think it might be the Factory." Tiara said.

"You're not sure?" Buffy asked.

"No, the only way I'll be sure is if we _all_ go to the Bronze, and torture a vampire they set out for you, who can tell us where they are, and than we can all go in, and you can kill all the vamps, while we save Cordelia and Miss. Calendar." Tiara finished.

"What about us?" Xander asked.

"We are going to rescue them all." Tiara said, and than used her telepathy to tell him "Don't piss her off more."

"Wow, you can talk to us in you're mind too?" Xander whispered to her.

"Yep, I can also read minds." She said smiling.

"Great." Xander said hitting himself on the head. "Get out bad thoughts, get out bad thoughts."

"Don't worry. I only do that in emergencies." Tiara smiled. "Now, let's go get that Vamp chick."

They all went to the Bronze, and tortured the vampire, and found where they were staying. They all broke in, and Tiara said to let loose everything. (Angel was with them as well.) When they finally got to Cordelia and Miss Calendar, the other vampires saw them, and attacked. Angel attacked as well, but when one went toward Xander, Tiara suddenly turned into a different person practically. She had a lot of power, and she used it to kill the vampires without any weapons.

"Wow, glad I'm not a vampire." Xander said after witnessing it.

Finally Buffy killed the main vampire, and had the sledge hammer in her hands. She started to smash the bones, while everyone watched. Tiara seemed to be back to normal, but so tired out, that she practically fainted, and was caught by Xander.

"Sorry, I didn't know using that much power tired me out like that." She said to him when he caught her.

"It's alright." He replied.

However, there was another person watching the scene as well. That girl who was practically stalking Angel before, and egging on the vampires trying to resurrect the Master, The Master's daughter, was watching the entire thing as well. When they left, she went out onto the wreckage, and picked up the skull of her late father.

"Looks like I got the one thing standing in my way of taking over the world taken care of." She said smiling as she crushed the skull to dust. "Now all I need to do is sit and watch until the time is right. That is, if_ she_ stays as my trusted follower... which she better. Because I can't do this without her..." She said as she teleported somewhere...

The next day, Tiara walked to class with Xander and Willow, and saved Buffy a seat in class. They forgave Buffy even without words. Tiara had the life she wanted, true friends, magic, power, and even a potential boyfriend... But there was a dark energy hanging over her that would not go away, no matter how much she wanted to fight it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- School Hard

The next two weeks of school flew by, and Tiara didn't really help much when this guy tried to give his dead, zombie brother a girlfriend. The week of the Student/Teacher night was at hand. The principal ordered Buffy, a girl Sheila, and Tiara to come into their office.

"A lot of educators tell students to think of their principal as their pall." Snyder remarked. "I say, think of me as you're judge, jury, and executioner. Now tell me, who do you think is the most troublesome student in the school..."

"Surely I ain't troublesome uncle..." Tiara interrupted.

"Right, class-cutting, talking back to the teacher and fighting isn't troublesome Tiara?" He seethed. "There is a match between you three. On the one hand, Buffy has never stabbed a Horticulture Teacher with a Trowel."

"It wasn't a trowel," Sheila said laughing. "They were pruning shears."

"On the other hand, Buffy has never burnt down a school building." Snyder continued.

"That was never proven; the fire company said it could've been mice..." Buffy said defending her act.

"Mice." Snyder said unbelieving.

"Mice... that were smoking?" Buffy said.

"And _you_ Tiara, I let you go to my school, and put you in the care of the trusted Librarian, and what do I get? You practically were ripping out Miss Chase's hair. And you just started two weeks ago! And you have made a record that equals both Buffy's _and_ Sheila's."

"Oh, you clearly don't understand Uncle; she was tryin' to rip mine out first." Tiara said trying to defend her hatred for Cordelia Chase.

"The three of you seem to be tied in the class cutting and fight starting events. Running in a three-way tie, which is unusual. It's quite exiting."

"What does the winner get?" Sheila asked laughing.

"expelled." He seethed, as Buffy got frightened. "On Thursday, it's Parent/teacher night. You're parents, Assuming you have any," he said turning to Buffy, "Will meet with your teachers, assuming _you_ have any left." He said to Sheila. "I've decided to put the three of you in charge of this event. You have three days to make out the refreshments, make the banners, and transform the school lounge into a habitable place for a dance. This will incur my good will, and may effect what I will say to your parents when I meet them, are we clear?" he said.

"Uh... question uncle, what about..." Tiara interrupted.

"This will effect you too, because if you don't do as I ask, I will expel you, and send you back to where you came from so that you can live with you're grandparents." He smiled.

"We're clear, don't you feel clear? We're _very _clear." Buffy said nervously.

"Good, because you mess up this time, and your parents will be coming to clean out your lockers." He finished.

School was finally out, and they were walking out together.

"Well it shouldn't be that hard; we can work on the banners tomorrow, and work out refreshments then?" Buffy asked Sheila and Tiara.

"Sure whatever. Hey Meatboy!" Sheila said as she ran to her obvious boyfriend.

"Well, that is a disgusting display if I don't say so myself." Tiara said.

"Snyder's got you guys making party favors huh?" Xander said.

"His three worst students, that's what my mom sees when she sees me, a _Sheila."_ Buffy said.

"I don't understand how _you_ would be the worst, I mean you're so sweet, and... southern hospitable." Xander said to Tiara.

"Well, sweet girls can have a dark side Xander." She said smiling. "You know, I like it when you're like this."

"Like what?"

"You're so sweet. I never met anyone as sweet as you before." Tiara said.

Xander smiled intensely, but than Buffy cleared her thought. "Wha... oh yea... Sheila... she's definitely intense, that guy with her, that's the guys she _can_ bring home to mother."

"She was already smoking in fifth grade. Once I was lookout for her." Willow said sweetly.

"You're bad to the bone." Xander said.

"I'm a rebel." Willow replied.

"It's not fair." Buffy said. "I'm a slayer, it requires a certain amount of cutting and fighting... what's her excuse?"

"Homework, she won't do it. And most teachers respect that now. Oh, you might want to keep any sharp implements while you're with her." Xander said.

"And you?" Buffy said to Tiara.

"Uh, well that bit of multiple personality complex that I told you about before really doesn't help much, not to mention I help you with knowing where people are going to turn up, and when." Tiara said.

"Yea that's true... do you think any other slayers had to go to high school?" Buffy said.

"It's no biggie. You'll have a nice soirée's. The parents will love it. As long as nothing really bad happens between now and then, you'll be fine." Xander said confidently. Tiara suddenly started to smile, but didn't let anyone see her.

"Are you crazy?" Buffy said to him. "What did you say that for? Now something bad is gonna happen!"

"Whadaya mean? Nothing's gonna happen." Xander said.

"Not until some dummy says 'as long as nothing bad happens'" Willow said.

"It's the ultimate jinx!" Buffy said.

"What were you thinking? Or were you even thinking at all?" Willow finished as they walked away leaving a puzzled Xander.

"Don't worry Xander." Tiara said. "I don't believe in jinxes."

"But you're a witch, how can you not..." Xander said confused.

"It's complicated." Tiara answered. Then she did something that Xander did not expect. She kissed him on the cheek. "See you tomorrow Xander." She said walking off and grinning madly.

"Whoa!" Xander said standing in the middle of the pavement acting dumb and feeling the cheek that Tiara had just kissed.

Later on that night, Tiara was restless.

"You've gotta be kiddin' me. You and... Spike?" Tiara said to the corner of her room.

"Yes Tiara. Me and Spike you have a problem with that?" The Master's daughter said to her.

"No my lady. I just... I really like Xander and..."

"And nothing. You can still have Xander, I'm not saying that when the ritual is complete that you cannot be with Xander. I'm just saying that _I_ will be controlling you when the time comes to talk about William with the gang. You understand love?"

"Yes." Tiara said defeated.

"Ah..." The master's daughter said in a happy tone of voice. "It seems the William is finally in town."

"Why don't you go greet him?" Tiara said sarcastically.

"I will." She said teleporting to the place where the vampires were staying.

"What did I get myself into." Tiara sighed as she went to sleep.

"The Master is dead." The Master's daughter heard one of them say. (She was invisible to their sights yet again.) "Someone has to take his place."

"As long as the Slayer's alive, whoever takes his place will be sharing his grave." Another one said.

"Then let the soul who kills her wear his mantle." The other vampire says.

"Can you do it?" the Anointed One says.

"Yes. This weekend, the night of St. Vigeous, our power shall be at its peak. When I kill her, it'll be the greatest event since the crucifixion. I should know, I was there."

"You were there?" Came a very British voice. "Please, if every vampire who said they were at the crucifixion was actually there, it would have been like Woodstock." He said standing face to chest with the other vampire.

"I oughta rip your throat out."

"I was actually at Woodstock. That was a weird gig. I fed off a flowerperson, and I spent the next six hours watchin' my hand move."

The other vampire tried to attack Spike, but he hit him to the ground without even looking.

"So, who do you kill for fun around here?" The man said.

"Who are you?" the Anointed one said.

"Spike. You're that anointed guy. I read about you." He said growling at the second vampire. "You've got Slayer problems. That's a bad piece of luck. Do you know what I find works real good with slayers? Killing them."

"Can you?" The Anointed one said.

"A lot faster than Nancy-boy there. Yeah, I did a couple of Slayers in my time. I don't like to brag." He said in a straight face, but than started chuckling. "Who am I kidding? I love to brag! There was this one slayer during the Boxer Rebellion, and..." However, he was distracted by a woman coming out from behind him, and changed his vamp face into a human face again. The Master's Daughter sneered at her presence.

"Drusilla." He said going to her. "You shouldn't be walking around, you're weak."

"Look at all the..." she started to say, but than sensed someone, and looked in the direction of the raptors. "No! It can't be... Tieriannakó."

"What's that kitten?" Spike said.

"You heard her William." The Master's Daughter said suddenly becoming visible. The other vampires other than Spike, the Anointed one, and Drusilla kneeled at her presence.

"Tieriannakó?" Spike said.

"Yes, it's me William." She smiled. "Haven't seen you in a while." She said going to him and kissed him on the cheek. Then she looked to Drusilla. "And you... I can't even bear to say anything about you... Because I don't want William getting all mad at me." She said gently touching Drusilla's chin. "You are all wasting you're time trying to get Buffy. She is a strong slayer. She killed my father. No one could kill him... Not even me." She said angrily. "So if you don't want to be defeated by this girl, than follow my advice; don't even try it. She is just going to defeat you over and over again."

"How do you know this love?" Spike asked her.

"I have my sources." She said winking at Spike. "Besides, I don't want that hansom mug of yours being hurt." She added toward Spike.

"You can't tell us what to do." The Anointed one said to her. "I am the leader in this town, and I tell you what to do."

"Right, a nine year old telling me what to do... I'm just only forty-five years younger than my father was and you think that you can tell me what to do? You see this?" Tiara said lifting the back of her shirt to reveal a tattoo that was the symbol for the order of Aurelius. "This means that _I_ am the one who should be in charge. Not some brat like you." She said grabbing him, holding him up. "And just so you know, I'm not the ritual type of girl. I deserve to have the leadership that you have..." She said but suddenly noticed one of his vampires sneaking up on her. She flicked her wrist, and they were dust. "Anyone else want to stop me from killing the Anointed One? Be my guest. But you will die just like he did." No one seemed to want to interfere now. Spike was actually sitting down, and enjoying himself.

"I did miss seeing you work Tieriannakó." He laughed.

"I missed you in general William." She smiled at him, and Drusilla became jealous. "So, as I was saying, you don't deserve to be 'anointed,' so..." she said now setting him on fire, while he screamed louder and louder. "You don't deserve to live." She said as he turned to dust. "Now that was more fun than it would have been later. I do like my torture." She said casually. "Now William, just so you know, I'm leaving you in charge, just so that you can get the information to get Drusilla better."

"I thought you hated Drusilla." He said confused.

"I do. But I want to fight her when she is well. Besides, I love what you need in order to do the ritual." She grinned.

"And what would that be?" Spike asked her.

"Angelus." She grinned. "You need to use the blood of the sire in order to do this."

"Why are you helping us?" Spike asked.

"I thought I made that clear." She said annoyed. "I'm helping you so that I can fight Drusilla fairly. Her full strenth, against my full strenth. Not to mention I still love you." She added. She than made sure that Drusilla was sitting down, as Tieriannakó kissed Spike on the lips for a good ten seconds.

"That's enough." Drusilla demanded.

"I'd also like to tell you a bit about this slayer." She said ignoring Drusilla. "She's got friends who help her fight, which in my opinion isn't fair. She is very emotional, and cares very much about her boyfriend... Angelus." She said grinning.

"Angelus..." Spike said. "You mean he's here in Sunny Dale?"

"That would be correct baby," Tieriannakó said with a sly smile.

"I leave you with that information, and you will be in charge. I promise you that." She said smiling. "Goodbye Dru, I hope that next time we meet will be after the new moon." Than she disappeared.

"I don't trust her Spike..." Drusilla whined to him.

"I do peaches." He said. "But I love you now. I will protect you until you are well and..."

"Then you will go to her again." Drusilla said now walking to the bedroom.

"Come on Dru!" Spike said as he followed her into the bedroom.

Two days later, the gang all worked together to create the banners, except for Sheila.

"Sheila's a no show?" Willow asked. "She goes to this really rank bar, called the 'Fish Tank' sometimes there's raids, and other stuff that could make you tardy."

"Do you think you could help me cram some French tonight? I don't want Mr. Dijon telling my mother that I'm an 'imbecile.'" Buffy asked Willow.

"Ya see, that is why I switched my class with Spanish. I can't stand French. Not ta mention ma dad knew it fluent, so I know most of the language already." Tiara said to them grinning.

"I thought we were goin' to the Bronze tonight." Willow said to them. "Cause of how you thought Angel might be there."

"If he does he'll meet some other nice girl... studying comes first." Xander said. Tiara didn't seem to like conversations that had to do with Angel. She'd rather ignore them, but she did say 'hi' to Xander with a hug.

"We're going to the Bronze." Buffy said immediately. As Xander and Willow looked at her, she defended her comment; "I can study, and party, and do parent teacher night, and make my mother proud of me, just as long as I don't have to..." she said but was interrupted by Giles.

"Buffy!"

"Fight vampires..." Buffy said with a sigh as she turned to her watcher.

Giles and Miss Calendar came over talking, and Tiara snickered.

"What's the up guys?" Xander asked.

"Well Miss calendar has been researching, or surfing on her computer, and she's well according to her calculations, this Saturday is the night of St. Vigeous." Giles replied.

"Let me guess, he didn't make balloon animals." Buffy said sarcastically.

"No, he led a crusade... of vampires. They swept through Odessa, Iran, and Points East."

"And they didn't leave much behind." Miss Calendar interrupted.

"Well, if I survive Parent-teacher night tomorrow, I'll see what I can do about Saturday." Buffy said cheerfully.

"Buffy, this is serious." Giles said to her.

"And getting kicked out of school is laughs of plenty?" Buffy said sarcastically.

"You know what happens when you let your social life interfere with you're slaying."

"Ok, well if my slaying won't get me expelled, then I promise my banner-making won't get me killed ok? Just let me get through this week." Buffy pleaded.

Tiara was unusually quiet through this whole thing.

"Saturday's going to need a great deal of preparation." Giles said.

"Well, we'll help." Willow said.

"Yea, we can whittle stakes," Xander said.

"And I can do researching stuff." Willow said.

"And while I'm whittling, I plan to whistle a jaunty tune." Xander said a smiling at Tiara, who grinned back.

"You're help will be greatly appreciated, but when it comes to battle, you must fight alone... You are after all the Slay..." Giles said, but than noticed Snyder. "Slaves, Slaves to the uh... Television."

"Yes..." Miss Calendar replied.

"Kid's now a days...Shall we go?"

"Yes lets." They than left them to Snyder's destruction.

"You two wouldn't be helping Buffy and Tiara in Sheila's place would you?" Snyder sneered.

"Heh heh, no." Xander said.

"We're hindering." Willow replied.

"She ditched." Snyder breathed in deeply. "I smell an expulsion coming on."

"No! Sheila's been helping us for hours, she just went out to get some more... paint." Buffy said covering.

As if on cue, Sheila waltzed through the door.

"Oh, is there no more teal in the art room?" Buffy said running to her. "I know you wanted everything to be perfect, but let's go with what we have."

"Just make sure everything is perfect on Saturday." Snyder finished and walked off.

"Don't worry uncle. We got everything covered." Tiara said.

"Thanks, that guy's a serious rodent." Sheila said to Buffy.

"Yea, I know, hate the fact that I can't choose ma family members. Wish I could..." Tiara said randomly.

"Did you really burn down a school building once?" Sheila inquired Buffy.

"Well it actually wasn't one time..." Buffy said.

"Cool." Sheila replied.

That night, Tiara went to the Bronze with them all, and she was dancing with Xander as Buffy was cramming her French. As another song came on, Xander asked Buffy and Willow to join them.

Tieriannakó was also in the Bronze that night. She was watching the Slayer very closely. She then sensed someone else there; Spike. She walked to him as she saw him eye Buffy.

"I told you not to bother with her." She said to him.

"I just want to see what the big deal is. She doesn't look that tough..." Spike said to her.

"She isn't. But her family and friends are. They insist on fighting by her side. I bet if you were to fight her fairly, you would win." She replied.

"Then what are you worried about?" Spike said annoyed.

"You really wanna know?" she inquired. "Fine." She smiled and went over to Spike's lackey. "Go get something to eat love."

As the vampire left, Tieriannakó said allowed so that Buffy could know..."Somebody! Call the police! There's this guy trying to bite someone!" She said and led Spike to the ally.

Tiara heard these words, and caught sight of Tieriannakó walking with Spike to the ally. She followed Xander and Willow, carrying her stake. As in the show, Buffy killed the vampire, but not without the help of her friends giving her a stake, which wasn't very smart, because according to Tieriannakó, she was weak enough to forget a stake.

"If you like, you can make yourself known William, but I warn you, you will be defeated if they know of you. There will be no chance of Angelus being killed to bring Drusilla back to her full strenth." Tieriannakó warned him. Spike trusted her, so he didn't go and introduce himself.

"Come on, let's go back inside." Buffy said to the others leading them back into the Bronze.

Tiara, However, was wondering what was going on. She walked down the ally, but was then thrown against the wall.

"How dare you Tiara!" Tieriannakó yelled at her now lifting her up in the air choking her. "Whose business is it that Spike here didn't go out like he was supposed to?"

"No ones." Tiara said trying to gasp for air. "But if you don't let me down, you'll die as well remember!" She screamed.

Tieriannakó finally let go of her. She fell to the ground and gasped for air.

"Who is this love?" Spike asked.

"Tiara. She's the only one to keep me alive, at least until the ritual is complete." She said.

"It's amazing the resemblance..." Spike said now lifting Tiara's head up to look at her.

"Get off me Willie!" Tiara snapped. "Stick with those two!" she said walking back, but again, she was stopped by Tiara.

"You know, I can find another person just as easily as I found you!" Tiara said. "I can kill you, but than that would kill me in this world, and that can't happen. Now you apologize to Spike NOW!" she said to her throwing her to the other wall.

"I don't want to apologize to a heartless Vampire!" she said defiantly.

"DO IT NOW!" Tieriannakó raged as she psychically tortured her.

"FINE!!! I'm sorry Spike." Tiara said giving in, and now bloody.

"That's a good little girl." She said sweetly. "Now run along and play with your slayer friends, and by the way, St. Vigeous is going to have nothing special happening. Right Spike?" she said.

"Right love." Spike said with loving eyes to Tieriannakó.

Tiara agreed as she ran to the Bronze, but on the way, healed herself from all the damage Tieriannakó did to her physical appearance.

The next day, at the usual time, they had a meeting. There, Tiara said to them that nothing was going to happen on Saturday, because the vampires that were going to do it were killed because she knew where they were going to be, and killed them with her power.

"Wow, she took care of it all huh?" Buffy said happily. "Now all we gotta worry about is parent-teacher night tonight.

"Exactly my point." Tiara said to her.

"Ok, now that is really getting creepy though..." Xander said allowed.

"What is?" Tiara asked.

"Well you never told us _how_ you know everything..."Xander answered.

"I told you... I'm" Tiara said impatiently.

"No, I don't believe you Tiara." Giles said. "What is really going on?"

"Fine, you see, I'm not originally from Georgia like I said. I'm from a totally different world." Tiara explained.

"is that possible?" Willow asked.

"Yes, it is... Which one?" Giles said.

"I don't know exactly, but all I know, is that you all have a show that are on DVDs." Tiara explained.

"Really?" Xander asked.

"Yea." She replied. "However, we didn't have many abilities in that world, unless you came from a different world. But I was a Wiccan before I came here, and that must be where all the power comes from. I have all seven seasons of this show on DVD, so I know exactly what goes on, and when."

"That is very useful. Thank you for finally telling us." Giles said.

"So you know what's going on then... am I gonna marry Angel?" Buffy asked excitedly.

Tiara suddenly had a solemn face, and then stared at Jenny (Miss Calendar). But than she answered.

"I don't think I should answer and tell ya every thing. It's mess up stuff." She said.

"I agree with that." Giles said. "If she tells us something that we aren't supposed to know, it could ruin the whole dimension."

"Yea... so can we just concentrate on tonight now...? I'll get punch." Tiara said now walking swiftly out the door of the library. Jenny followed her.

"what do you want Janna?" Tiara asked her knowing she followed her.

"You looked at me when she asked about Angel. What happens..." she asked.

"On her birthday she will give her innocence away to Angel making him become Angelus once again... But I won't let that happen." Tiara said coldly.

"What... how? What are you planning? Let me help you." Janna begged of her.

"You don't need to help me Kalderash." Tiara said in a sudden British accent. As she turned toward Janna making her gasp. "Because I'm here to change that."

"What... _you!_" she said to her. "But how..."

"It's nothing." She replied, "Now go and act like you've never saw me."

"You won't just get away like that!" Janna yelled as Tiara walked away.

"Just be thankful that I'm saving your life. And I'd tell them all who you really are, before it's too late and you are no longer on good terms with Giles. He loves you you know." With that, Tiara walked away swiftly.

Parent-teacher night went on without a hitch, but Sheila didn't show up. Tiara made sure that Buffy showed her mom who Snyder and everyone were right away so that Snyder didn't tell too much to get her angry. Tiara told Joyce that her uncle was always like that, and that Buffy's a great girl, and she can hold her own very well. She also got out that she thought that grades shouldn't show how great a student is. This helped Buffy not get grounded, but she only did it so that Buffy could think she was on her side.

Spike's crew did not crash parent-teacher night, and they all got home safely.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Halloween

The next month was a full of a whole lot of stopping things from happening. With the Incan Mummy girl, she could not stop her from resurrecting, but she did stop her guardian, and stopped him from interfering. She tried so hard to tell Xander, but Impada knew Tieriannakó, and Tiara was very keen on preserving artifacts, so she got the plate, and glued it all together without her knowing, and than laid her to rest once more.

With the frat party, it turned out that Tiara made one of the boys like her, so that she got invited as well. When she was offered the drink, she pretended to drink it, but actually spilt it on the ground when she distracted them. She saved Xander from the humiliation, and told him to go home. She slapped everyone who tried to do stuff to him. Than she went into the room where Cordy and Buffy was, and pretended to act passed out. When she woke up, because everyone else was, she stayed very calm.

Then, when the creature was up, she used her power to unchain herself, grabbed the sword and killed the creature, and fought all of the people, knocking them out. They then walked out meeting Xander, Angel, Willow, and Giles at the front door shocked.

Finally, it was time for Halloween. The same night that Angel was supposed to have a date with Buffy, Tiara decided to ask Xander for a date. Tieriannakó made sure that Spike's crew didn't go and fight Buffy, because she wanted to make Buffy think that she could trust Tiara, so Buffy got to Angel before Cordelia could steal Angel away. Than Tiara went to a separate table from Angel and Buffy.

"Don't worry about them." Tiara said to Xander. "They'll be ok. Besides, _we're_ on a date too honey." She smiled.

"Yea... about that... no one's ever liked me this much before... well other than Preying Mantis lady, or Incan Mummy girl, so you're not any of those right?" Xander asked nervously.

"Of coarse not!" Tiara said laughing. "I'm just you're ordinary good witch of the west."

"Ok... vampire? Werewolf? None of those either?" Xander said to make sure.

"Hun, you always got a way of makin' me laugh." She chuckled. "Of coarse I'm not a vampire; I go to school wit ya every day! I'm not a werewolf, cause tonight's the full moon." She said now getting closer to him with her chair. "You're a sweet guy; I wish you had a nice girl like me in the show to make ya happy."

"I don't huh?"

"No, first ya have Cordelia, and then a little thing with Willow, than a few years with an ex-vengeance demon, so ya got it kinda screwed in the show. It's a good thing I'm here to change that." She said as she kissed him on the lips. At first he was a little tense, but than relaxed, and they made out. The rest of the date consisted of dancing, and him walking Tiara home.

The next day, Tiara and Xander met each other with a kiss.

"Wow, so you're an item now huh?" Buffy asked.

"That we are!" Xander said happily. However, Willow didn't seem too thrilled about it.

"Wil, hey, come here..." Tiara said pulling her aside. "Listen, do you know that band, 'Dingoes Ate My Baby'"

"Yea..." Willow began.

"Well, ya see, the guitarist, Oz, likes you. You'll meet him... actually... you'll meet him on Halloween." Tiara said slyly. "Just as long as you don't wear the ghost costume, and just wear the costume that Buffy picks out for you."

"What do you mean...?"

"You'll see Will." She smiled, and they returned to the group, only to find her dear uncle signing them up for Halloween... All of them.

"It's alright uncle. I was gonna volunteer anyway..." she said smiling. Everyone looked at her. "I love kids. Not ta mention, I love dressin' up..." however, Tiara heard her name being called by Tieriannakó. She went into the bathroom, and mentally made everyone else go away so that she would be alone.

"Alright, what do you want?" Tiara said to the mirror. Suddenly, her face turned into Tieriannakó.

"Listen missy, "she ordered. "Halloween is the night you're _friends_ will learn about me."

"But how?" Tiara asked.

"Well you see, Ethan has met me, and he owns one of my favorite dresses. At first you will say that you are a pirate, but I put a certain spell on it so that I will take over completely because of the spell. At least just for tonight. It_ was_ mine after all. I told him he better not sell it to anyone other than you, and that I will take over briefly when you meet him. Is that clear." Tieriannakó said to her.

"Yes my lady." She replied.

After school, they went to the new place, "Ethan's." When Willow was looking at the ghost, Tiara confronted her.

"Don't get that." She said. "That guy won't notice you."

"But..." Willow began to protest, but Tiara stopped her.

"But nothin', you're beautiful, and ya shouldn't hide it... hey, why don't ya be a gypsy gal?" Tiara said to her when she saw the outfit.

"I don't know..."

"Go on, get it! It's Halloween!" Tiara said pushing her to the checkout counter.

When she was a good length in line, Tiara went to find Ethan.

"Escuse me, can you help me with somethin'?" she asked.

"Sure, what are you trying to find? A nice southern bell perhaps or Xena..." Ethan asked happily.

"The great pirate's dress that I wore in my prime." Tiara said to him in a low voice.

Ethan looked at her with a shock. "Yes... come with me my lady." He said leading her into the back. He handed Tiara a beautiful Pirate-like dress, and Tiara went and paid for it. Back to normal, Tiara showed Buffy the dress that she would wear on this night.

At the vampire hang out, Dru was telling Spike about Halloween.

"Don't worry pet, when Tieriannakó gives me the go-ahead to kill the slayer, you'll have you're run of Sunny hell... get strong again." Spike said to her.

"Don't worry, everything's switching." Dru replied. "Outside to inside." She hissed. "It makes the slayer _weak_. Not to worry about _her._"

"And me more powerful." Tieriannakó said from the raptors. She than flew down, and gave Spike a kiss.

"Get away from him, you've done enough..."Dru pleaded.

"No... _You've_ done enough. I think you really should be thankful that I haven't killed you yet, because I could and should in one flick of my wrist..." Tieriannakó said but Spike interfered.

"Alright now, you both obviously know something I don't... What's going on?" he demanded.

"Well, you see, on Halloween night, a man is going to make everyone who is wearing one of his costumes change into that creature... I've made my vessel wear my infamous outfit that I wore all those years ago. You see, I gave this man's great-grandfather the outfit, and he passed it down to him. So that night, my vessel and I will become one." She said grinning.

"Really? You'll be you again?" Spike smiled.

"Yes William, and I will give you Angel, and I will fend off the slayer... unless you want me to hold Angelus until you are done killing her, however, her friends are in different outfits, so they will also be strong...but I doubt they'd be strong enough to get together." She said smiling.

"Alright then love..." Spike said now holding Tieriannakó, but Dru tore them apart.

"Leave now!" she demanded.

"Fine Drusy..." she taunted. "I just want the ritual to be done faster, so that we can have our final battle." Tieriannakó than left them; Dru walked off, and yet again, Spike was left chasing after her.

"Where are you meeting Angel?" Willow asked Buffy on Halloween before they went to pick up the children.

"Here, after trick-or-treating. Mom is out." Buffy replied.

"Does he know about you're costume?"

"Nope." Buffy replied. "Call it a blast from his past. I'll show him I can coiffe with the best of 'em."

"It'll be a blast alright..." Tiara said. "Ya sure he even liked the girls back then?"

"Yea... well... I don't know." Buffy said. "You look good."

"Thank ya miss." She said making a pirate-like curtsy.

"OK Willow, Come out. You can't hide in there all night." Buffy said.

"OK, but promise you won't laugh?" she said.

"I promise." Buffy replied.

"Wow, you look great as a gypsy!" Tiara said happily.

"Yea, you're a dish. I mean really!" Buffy said.

"But this isn't me..." Willow began, but Tiara interrupted.

"Willow, come on. You look like a beautiful gypsy. I know it was a shock about Miss Calendar, but you look like a better gypsy than her any day." She said.

"Really?" Willow said.

"Really... Now let me get you in touch with you're inner gypsy... I know belly dancing, and I'll teach ya some!" Tiara said pulling her aside, so that Buffy could get the door.

"I can't wait for the boys to go non-verbal when they see you." Buffy said hurrying off.

"Private Harris reporting for... Buffy! Lady of Buffdom, Duchess of Buffonia, I am in awe... And you! Tiara the deathly pirate-maiden..." Xander said to Tiara who came down the steps to hug him, and than took his speech away with a make-out session.

"Ok you two! Enough smooches!" Buffy said pulling them apart. "I still can't believe you two are together!"

"Oh Yea! I told Willow not to come down until I played the music so..." Tiara said taking out a remote and played Middle Eastern music from upstairs.

Willow came down the steps, and belly dancing with her gypsy tambourine.

"Wil...low!!! I've never seen you so great!" Xander said hugging her.

"See!" Tiara said. "It suits ya great."

"Alright, let's head out now." Xander said. "The faster we get done, the faster we can leave."

When they got to school, Tiara hid as Oz met Willow. They hit it off right away, and agreed to go out on a date after Halloween.

Later, they were all out, and time was almost up. A Sudden wind took over, and the chaos that Ethan has made was beginning. Buffy turned into a noble woman, and Xander turned into a soldier again, and Willow actually became a gypsy, with magic and everything. Tiara however, has gained a whole new appearance. She had a scar along the side of her face, and her once brown eyes were dark blue. Her blond hair turned brown, and her skin became pale.

Tieriannakó grinned, and looked around. Chaos was breeding everywhere. She sensed Spike, and followed his scent. On her way, Cordelia found her, and she had her back facing her.

"Tiara, where is Buffy? I know she's around here somewhere. She's gotta fix this. And why is you're hair brown now? What's going on...?"

"Cordelia," She said in a chilling British accent. "Do you ever just 'shut up' for once?" she said slowly turning around revealing her new look. "I am not this Tiara that you speak of. I am a different girl, and a new kind of evil. You'd do well to find Mr. Giles, and tell him that Ethan Rayne is behind all this. Than go to his shop and break the statue of Yannos. However, take you're time sweetie. I have some more important things to do." She said teleporting to Spike.

"My lady!" Spike said in awe.

"William!" She said jumping on him and making out since Drusilla was not there. "We gotta get this done quick." She said to him. "That stupid girl Cordelia knows how to stop this." She said annoyed.

Tieriannakó found where Angel was, and she and Spike's crew took him. They brought them to where they were staying, and chained him up in Drusilla's room, where she laid sleeping. They then went on to have some fun. They took random people who did not where costumes, and sired them. Tiara fought many people to feel up to their prime again, but than she and the others ran into Cordelia with Buffy, Xander, and Willow with them. It seemed that Cordelia had told them who they were, and got Xander, and Willow who had power now, to protect her and Buffy.

"Well, look at that little scared lamb!" Spike said turning to Buffy after Tieriannakó held the rest up with her powers, and laughed at how easy it is to get to a weak Buffy.

"William, you can't possibly play with you're food at a time like this, not to mention it'll be more fun if she's fighting back don't you think?" Tieriannakó said with a sly smile as Spike had Buffy by the thought and they made out, however. It seemed that the statue was broken, so Tiara was back, and she fainted to the ground. Buffy was fighting Spike, and wondering who the hell he was.

Xander obviously ran to Tiara after he got conscious again, and carried her, since she was so weak that she was no waking up. Spike and the crew went away, and they all went home. Xander suggested bringing Tiara to the hospital, but the few strenth in her came out saying "No! No needles!" and than fainted once more.

"Ok... Do you think she just needs to rest?" Willow suggested.

"I guess. But if she's not better in the morning we're taking her to the hospital." Xander said.

They got home, and put Tiara to bed. Xander kissed her on the forehead and went downstairs.

"Where's Angel?" Buffy asked. "He was supposed to be here."

"Maybe he was fighting off evil, and he got too tired." Xander suggested.

"Don't worry." Willow said happily. "He's a big guy, I doubt he's gonna get himself hurt."

"Yea... What was the deal with Tiara? Why didn't she become just some pirate?" Buffy asked.

"I don't know, but I have a weird feeling that she wasn't someone who was based on the pirate costume. I mean she was really weak after that, and she's usually weak after she goes crazy using power." Xander reminded them.

"Yea. And I doubt we've seen the last of that one." Buffy said. "But I will try my hardest to free her of that demon. After all, I beat the master, I can beat anyone."

They kept waiting for Angel, but he never showed. They talked all night about who this girl could be, but they had no idea what was in store for them; an evil so powerful, it can put the First to shame...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Lie to me... but help save Angel first

The day after Halloween, Tiara felt very weak, but not weak enough to not go to school, (unfortunately). They kept asking her who this girl may be who she turned into, but she only said that she was feared by many, and that is all she knows. They tried to find Angel, but couldn't. Tiara said that she doesn't know where he is, because this doesn't happen in the show.

About a week later in the park, Drusilla was talking with a little boy.

"Are you lost?" she asked him.

"No." the boy answered. "My mom's just supposed to pick me up, is all."

"Do you want me to...?"

"Honestly Drusy, do you really think you're strong enough to walk this boy home?" Tieriannakó said from behind. "I know that our dear William must be worried about you, so why don't you leave him, and return to him, so that the ritual can start... I gave him the key, now all you need is the new moon, which will be in about two days, so go and rest up so that when you're strong again, so I can kill you fair and square savvy?" she taunted.

Drusilla just whined. "I was just having a little fun!"

"Run home little one. This here's an insane woman." Tieriannakó said to the boy as he ran off. "You have all you need so..." she said, but than sensed Buffy above them on the rooftop. "Just go, and I'll speak to you when you're well again." She said storming off.

However, Buffy wasn't the only one above them; Tiara was patrolling with her as well.

"Who's that?" Buffy asked.

"Drusilla..." Tiara answered. "The woman that Angel turned insane before siring, and than finally getting his soul about a century later. However right now there's nothing to worry about."

"Right now?" Buffy asked.

"Right. She ain't strong enough. But later on she's gonna get strong again. But I know how to stop her, so don't worry about it." Tiara replied smiling at Buffy as she went on.

The next day, Buffy seemed a bit down about Drusilla, but than Tiara and she over heard Miss Jenny talking to Giles.

"OK, tomorrow night 7:30, right?" she said walking away.

"Yes,.." Giles said.

"Hey." Buffy said.

"Hello, Did we... hunt last night?" Giles asked.

"We did a couple of quick sweeps downtown." Buffy said.

"Any encounters?" Giles asked.

"Nothing vampirey." She replied.

"I've been researching this Spike fellow, and the profile is fairly unappetizing." Giles said. Tiara fell quiet, but still walked on. "I still haven't got a bead on why he's here."

"To get his little girlfriend strong again." Tiara said suddenly. "Than he's gonna leave."

"Really? that seems a bit odd..."

"No... he's only interested in that and that's it. I know that sounds weird, but it's the truth." Tiara knew that she was lying drastically, but that is all she was allowed to say since Tieriannakó was controlling the way she thought and said.

"Alright then...Are you alright?" Giles asked turning to Buffy. "You seem a little glum."

"I'm fine." Buffy said.

"Why don't you take the night off?" Giles said suddenly.

"ok, that'd be nice." Buffy said.

"You could spend some time with Angel." Giles said.

"I don't know we haven't found him yet." Buffy said walking away.

Later on in history, the gang was bored stiff. They were talking about The French wars, and than Cordelia talked.

"I don't see why everyone picks on Maria Antoinette. I can so relate to her. She worked really hard to look that good and people don't appreciate the effort. And I know that the peasants were all depressed..."

"I think you mean 'oppressed.'" Xander corrected her.

"Whatever, they were cranky. So they're like 'let's lose some heads!' That's fair (!) and Marie Antoinette cared about them. She was gonna let them have cake."

"Yes, well, A very interesting perspective. Would anyone else like to comment?" The teacher asked the class. Tiara was in the middle of falling asleep, and staying in class. She hated history, but she knew it, so she didn't have to pay attention. She was only awakened by the bell ringing.

As Willow and Buffy talked about the night before, Tiara interrupted. "Honestly Buffy, it ain't nothin to worry about. She just likes him. Not the other way around. Angel loves you, and believe me, he always will."

"Really?" Buffy asked.

"Really." Tiara reassured her.

"See! If Tiara says it, it must be true!" Willow said.

"Oh, you just need cheering up. And I know just the thing... Crazed dance party at the Bronze!" Xander said in a little dance. Tiara just kissed him in a "you're cute" kind of way.

"I don't know." Buffy replied.

"Very calm dance party at the Bronze?" Xander suggested. "Moping at the Bronze."

"There ain't no reason for moping!" Tiara said annoyed. (She hated this part of this episode the whole time.)

"I'd suggest a box of Oreos dunked in apple juice, but maybe she's over that phase." A boy said from behind Buffy.

"Oh no." Tiara said under her breath.

"Ford?" Buffy asked amazed.

"Hey Summers, how you been?" he said hugging Buffy.

"Oh my god, what are you doing here?" Buffy asked him.

"Matriculating." He replied.

"Huh?" Buffy asked. (obviously she didn't get it.)

"I'm finishing my senior year at Sunnydale."

Tiara scoffed silently. "finishing." she said harshly under her breath.

"Dad got transferred." Ford finished.

"That is great!" Buffy exclaimed.

"Do you think so? I didn't think you'd remember me."

"Remember you? Duh! We only went to school together for seven years!" Buffy said excitingly. "You were my giant fifth-grade crush."

"So... You two know each other?" Xander asked randomly.

"OH! I'm sorry. Um. This is Ford. Billy Fordham, this is Xander, Willow, and Tiara." Buffy said introducing Billy.

"Hi." Xander said.

"Nice to meet you." Willow said.

"Yea... hi." Tiara said glaring at him.

"What's with you Tiara?" Buffy asked.

"What? Oh... nothing still weak from Halloween I guess... I got drunk..." Tiara said covering for herself.

"Oh... Ford and I went to Hemery together in L.A... and now you're here." Buffy said after Tiara's comment.

"Dad got the transfer, and...boom! He just dragged me out of Hemery and put me here."

"So you two were sweeties in fifth grade?" Willow asked.

"Not even!" Buffy said. "Ford wouldn't give me the time of day."

"Well, I was a manly sixth-grader." Ford began. "I couldn't be bothered with a girl that young."

"It was terrible. I moped over you for months." Buffy said. Throughout this whole conversation, Tiara kept quiet, because she had the same kind of situation in grade school for months. A guy named Connor hated her guts, and wouldn't even talk to her.

"sitting in my room listening to that Divinyls song 'I touch myself...' not that I knew what it was about..." Buffy finished looking at her friends. " Hey, are you busy tonight? We're going to the Bronze. It's the local club and you have to come."

"I'd love to, but if you guys already had plans, would I be imposing?" Billy asked.

"Oh, only in the literal sense." Xander said sarcastically which made Tiara giggle.

"Ok than." Billy replied. He than got up. I gotta find the admissions office. Get my papers in order."

"You know what, I'll take you there and I'll see you in French." Buffy said to them.

"It's good to meet you." Billy said as they walked away.

"This is Ford. My bestest friend of all my friends! Jeez, does she know any fat guys?" Xander said.

"Oh... so that's what song was about!" Willow said.

"Don't worry about him. He's a jerk anyway." Tiara said.

"A jerk! We gotta stop him than..." Xander started.

"No, believe me, I'll take care of it." Tiara smiled.

Later on, they all went to the Bronze. While playing Pool, Ford told Willow, Xander and Tiara about what Buffy did when they were young. Tiara kept quiet, but saw Tieriannakó in the corner staring at Ford.

"Uh... escuse me guys, I gotta go to the little gals room..." she said kissing Xander on the cheek.

"Alright, what's goin' on? What we doin' with Ford?" Tiara asked her.

"Well, we're gonna change the story around a bit. I'm going to sire him, and make his wish come true, only after Buffy goes to meet with them. While they are distracted in that little cell, and the rest are distracted with trying to save Buffy, you will come to the little church, and play the hero and save Angel before all his blood is drained from Drusy. This way, I can be on William's good side with Dru, you can be on Buffy's good side, and also, we can have a little staged fight so that Angel thinks you are on his side. Savvy?" Tieriannakó explained to her.

"Alright I guess." Tiara said. "But does that mean I gotta stake you?"

"It does if you wanna get on Angelus' good side eh?" she smiled, "besides, I can always come back anyway." She than transported herself somewhere out of sight.

Tiara came back to see that Buffy arrived. And Xander was explaining to Ford who Angel was.

"You know, it's getting really crowded in here tonight. I'm a little hot. You wanna take a walk?" Buffy said to Ford changing the subject.

"Um sure. That'd be nice." Ford said.

"Ok than, I'll see you tomorrow." Buffy said in a low tone.

They than walked away.

"You're right, it was like Buffy didn't even care that Angel was missing and left with Ford, who didn't care whatsoever about her boyfriend." Xander said.

Tiara sighed, "Exactly."

Tieriannakó followed Billy after he left Buffy. She wanted to have some fun. After he was let in, she made herself invisible, and transported herself into their club.

"Ford, hi Ford." His vampire wannabe friend said.  
"Hey," Ford said.

"Well, how did it go?"

"it went good."

"good? That's it? That's all? Well when are we...?"

"Soon, soon."

"You could give me more information. I'm trusting you. I'm out on a limb. The lease is almost up. Who's gonna cover it?"

"Marvin..."

"Diego. Come on, it's Diego now." Marvin said.

"Diego. Ritalin. Everything's gonna be fine..." Billy said, but Tieriannakó decided to make her appearance.

"So, you're Billy Fordham eh?" She said coming from behind Ford and freezing the rest in their place so they would not see her.

"Tiara, did you follow me here?" Ford asked angrily.

"I'm not Tiara you dolt. My name is Tieriannakó, and I was the Master vampire's daughter." She said with a slight curtsy.

"Really?" Ford said in disbelief.

"Honestly, you want a bloody vampire don't you? I can help you with that." She grinned. "just as long as you help me distract the slayer." She said caressing his chin.

"Uh... sure... anything Ter..."

"Call me 'my lady' she said.

"Yes my lady." Ford said memorized by her beauty. "Just tell us what to do."

"Well, all you have to do is bring Buffy here tomorrow night, which is the new moon, wait until midnight. Do not just bring her; bring that Xander, Miss Jenny, Cordelia, Willow and Giles as well. But leave Tiara. I need her to fulfill my plans. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but what..."

"No questions!" she said slapping him. "Either you understand or you will not have eternal life and live forever instead of six bloody months is that understood!"

"Yes my lady." Ford said feeling his cheek.

"Very well. Do not deceive me." She said now transporting out leaving the rest to move again.

Ford looked back at Diego. "Just make sure you're ready... tomorrow night."

"Finally! You have a date! Than why did you not know a minute ago?"

"I had some inspiration." He said feeling his cheek again. "Remember, true believers only."

"I can't wait." The girl wannabe vamp said.

Ford than mimed the movie they were watching.

The next night, Ford brought Buffy and the gang to the hide out. Giles and Miss Calendar went after them after Tiara told them what was going to happen. Tiara than slipped by and disappeared to the old church. She entered right when it was about ten minutes into the ritual, she decided to crash. Without Spike interfering, Tiara took Angel down, with Tieriannakó holding Spike back.

"William darling, it's enough she'll be fine." Tieriannakó said to him.

"Are you sure?" Spike replied.

"Yes I'm sure love."

"Alright, my lady, are ya gonna help me?" Tiara said annoyed at the weight of Angel.

"Why?" Tieriannakó said to her calmly and than went back to Spike. "Angelus is of no importance to you anymore, and I need them to think that Tiara is on their side. Do you understand love?"

"Yes I do." He said grinning. Than he frowned, grabbed Drusilla and left without a word toward Tieriannakó.

Tiara struggled to drag Angel out by herself, but Tieriannakó was of no help at all. She left to go to the club, where everyone was. She opened the door herself, put on a southern accent in order for them to think that she was Tiara, and let the rest leave. However, Ford stayed behind, and while "Tiara" disappeared, Tieriannakó stayed behind to give Ford his "reward." It wasn't fully turning him into a vampire, but it was using him as a lab rat. She wasn't really able to sire vampires since she was only the master's daughter, and a sorceress, but she did have vampire blood inside her, which made her crave blood, be nocturnal, etc. She decided to play with Ford. She cut her arm, and made him drink from it. Than she bit him. This was the first time she ever actually bit a human and attempted siring. She than transported him to her crypt to wait out the next night. Buffy could not find Ford's body, so the end did not end up like in the show. However, Tiara brought Angel home, and they had a big chat about what was to come; Drusilla.

Author's note: I'm sorry about the delay, but I had a ton of schoolwork for College. I hoped you enjoyed this.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- A New Surprise.

As Phillip from England was chased by Deidre the zombie, Buffy was training with loud music in the Library. Tiara was there, and realized what part of the year it was. She debated on what to do, but she finally got up, and went toward the backdoor. She let him in, and than quickly closed the door.

"Come with me..." She said dragging him toward Giles.

"Phillip?" Giles said astonished.

"What's going on?" Buffy asked turning off the radio.

"Uh... nothing... I think you and Tiara should go home..." Giles began, but there was a thud, and the door burst open.

"Phillip..." the demon said.

"It's a good think I'm here." Tiara said to herself.

"Ok... How do we kill that?" Buffy asked as Giles and Phillip were tongue-tied.

"Well, first we run, and find Angel. Than we make the demon go into him, and he can fight it. Than we can talk about Giles' good ole' childhood." Tiara said. "Let's go!"

Without a word, they ran to Angel's apartment, and told him to fight the demon. He did so, and they were on their way. Since Angel was already used to get Dru back to normal, there obviously wasn't any drama with the Order of Teracha. With Ted, Tiara exposed his real story right away, and she killed the big bezoar before she had a chance to do anything.

Finally, Buffy's birthday came around. And so did the dreams.

_While Buffy was in the Bronze, and after she saw Willow talking to the monkey, she saw Tiara dancing with Spike and Xander. Suddenly, the other woman who looked like Tieriannakó came and started making out with Spike as Tiara did with Xander, but Tiara suddenly staked them both, and turned to Buffy... "Help me..." she said to her as she and Xander walked away. She than met her mother..._

"Buffy, don't worry 'bout it, it's nothin really. You know what happens, I told you..." Tiara said to Buffy when she woke up the next day.

"I still have to see him..." Buffy said scared, but than looked at her strangely.

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm going to see Angel..."

"I don't think that's such a good idea..."

"Why?"

"Because if you get too attached..."

"What? What's going to happen?" Buffy asked.

Tiara sighed. She didn't know what to say.

"I'm just sayin' you'll regret it forever..." Tiara said.

"Whatever you say..." she scoffed as she left the house.

Tiara got to school, and saw Willow and Buffy talking about "bedtime" with Angel.

"I don't think that's a great idea..." Tiara interrupted.

"What's with you lately?" Buffy asked her suddenly. "It's like you don't want me to be happy..."

"It's not that Buffy, I just wanna protect ya from what's supposed to happen..." Tiara said.

"What? What's supposed to happen? Tell me!"

"I... I...I said too much, I gotta go... see ya in class..." Tiara said walking briskly to school. She ran into Xander, and hugged and kissed him right away.

"Hello handsome!" she said smiling at him.

"Hello my little southern bell..." Xander replied kissing her.

"Ew, why don't you two get a room?" Cordelia said allowed with all her friends.

"Ya know bitch, why do ya even care?" Tiara said to her. They left without a word. "Now, where were we?" she said holding on to him and making out in front of people...

"Uh... Escuse me for the interruption..." Giles said cleaning his glasses, "But I was wondering if everything was set up for the party..."

"Oh yes, everything's great Giles." Tiara said giggly.

"Buffy! Hey!" Xander said to her.

After they sat down, Buffy described the dream, and than turned to Tiara. "Does this have some significance?"

Tiara was quiet, but than answered. "Y...yes... yes it does..." she said looking to Jenny.

"Oh my god... you mean..." Jenny said to her.

"Yes... tomorrow night..." Tiara said.

"Uh... care to fill me in...?" Buffy said annoyed.

"Sorry, but it's just one of those things I can't talk about, just try to stop... but I can tell ya about one thing... The Judge..."

"Are you sure?" Giles asked.

"Uh... still not knowing what you're talking about!" Buffy intercepted.

"Don't worry! I'll take care of it!" Tiara said annoyed.

She walked to class without another word.

"What's with her?" Buffy asked.

"I don't know..." Xander said

-

That night, Tieriannakó showed up in Dru and Spike's hiding place.

"You!" Drusilla said lifting her up to choke her. "I told you never to come here again!"

Than the Master's Daughter flew her to the wall. "And I told you that I would be back once you were strong again. I know what you did... You gave Buffy a premonition about what was going to come, and added Spike and I." She said now making sure Spike did not do anything. "I can't have any more help from you." She said letting her down. She suddenly sent herself and Drusilla to another world. "This is where we will fight to the death without any help!" she said as she attacked her.

Tieriannakó could not use any powers, and the only weapons were a stake and a sword. It was a long battle, and finally, Drusilla was dusted by a wooden stake that Tieriannakó was using. As she died, they warped back to reality. Spike stood speechless as he saw her die.

"Looks like I won..." she said simply. Spike's face suddenly grabbed her and kissed her.

"I have your package..." the reading vampire said.

"Give me it..." Tieriannakó said. She used all of her powers to send the arm of the Judge far away. She did the same with the others. "Now that I'm here, you won't need him anymore." She said smiling. She than killed the smart vampire with a flick of her wrist.

-

The next morning, Buffy's mom dropped the plate. And the next day, Tiara entered Miss Calendar's classroom while she was talking to her uncle.

"Don't worry about it... I'll take care of it!" She said cheerfully.

"You are not of our family..."

"I know that, but... I have some help..." she said looking at Jenny. "I'll leave you to explain... I have something else to worry about..." She said walking to the Library.

"Don't worry about the dream Buffy... Drusilla's dead. I killed her." She said seriously.

"Are you serious? Spike let you?" Giles asked.

"Well, he didn't have much of a choice... anyway, you don't have to worry... it was just a dream she made you have anyway." Tiara assured her.

"Really?" Buffy asked.

"Really." she said.

"Great! Now we can concentrate on you!" Xander said from behind hugging Tiara and saying happy birthday to Buffy.

That night, they had the party with no interruptions. Meanwhile, Tierianako was with Spike calming him down from the loss of Drusilla. He drank beer, and got drunk. This gave the Master's daughter the chance to make love to her old lover. Angel and Buffy did not however, and this was obviously a different ending for that year. Tiara told them Oz was the werewolf right away, and for the two years and a half, Spike made no appearance, and everything was easier slaying wise. With the initiative, Adam was dismantled right away, and Spike was not caught. Instead, Tiara helped the gang defeat everything, and Tirianakko made no appearences.

However, she made an appearance, along with Spike, when Dracula arrived in Sunnydale. She went strait to his castle, and fought him. Since she was older than him, she was able to defeat him, but not kill him. Instead, she sucked from his neck, and took his ring of power. Then, after a long absence, she turned up at Tiara and Xander's apartment. They were innocent enough that they did not sleep together. Anya was long gone, and had never come back to Sunnydale after Graduation.

"Hello Tiara." She said to her very regal.

"My lady… where have you been? I haven't heard from you since…"

"Quiet child." She commanded. "I have come to tell you that Dracula has returned from where he came from. He will not be bothering you or you're… fiancé, if I am correct in saying so…"

"Yes, we are engaged… but what happened…"

"It is time." She said simply. Tiara was shocked. She knew what this meant, but did not want to do so. She loved her life since she disappeared with Spike, and she did not want to turn evil.

"It… it can't be time… I'm not ready…"

"You may not, but it is time nonetheless." She said coldly. "We made a bargain many years ago, and you must obey the consequences.

"But… what about Xander?"

The master's daughter grinned. "He will be your first. Don't worry; the power I will give you will be different from any vampire you have ever faced. You and Xander may live forever; never die, even if you are staked. You will face Glory, and be victorious. You want to fight her and actually _win_ don't you?"

"Yes… but…"

"But nothing, you are my vessel. And it is finally time to combine my power with yours so that we can be one, but separate. The biggest evil that Buffy could ever think of. Now close your eyes." She said as tiara's eyes obediently closed. "This won't hurt…" she said biting into her neck, and suddenly, while Xander was sound asleep in his bed, Tiara awoke after her neck had healed instantly, and she was not pale or deadlike, but still very much alive. As like Glory, she was Tierrianako's Ben, her vessel, and she was the only way to kill her… but the Master's Daughter was not stupid, it is just as hard to kill Tiara as it is to kill her or Dracula…

Author's note: I am SOOOOO sorry I have not been able to finish this fast enough, but I have been VERY busy. I hope this chapter wasn't too confusing, because I didn't want to go on with the original story line if my villain was not in it mostly. She stopped Angelus from arriving, so she had no other need in the story.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Tierrianako, The Master's Daughter

Author's note: I'm sorry about the delay, but I have not had much inspiration. This chapter contains flashbacks like they have in random Buffy and Angel episodes.

_It is the year 1880, the master's daughter is annoyed and sitting on the couch of a huge house in England__. Suddenly, Drus__illa, her great-great sire-niece, walks in with a handsome Englishman, whom she seemed to have sired a few __days ago. She had her eye on him__ for a long time, but he had his eyes on Cecily, a certain noblewoman. His name was William Strayer. If she remembered right, he lived with his mother, and her fat__her died a long while back. Drusilla and __he seemed to be having a "thing." She shook her head, and went back to lounging on the couch. _

_"Such a hungry little kitty…" Dru said when the William thrust her against the wall._

_"Oh come on Dru, when are you NOT shagging random men?" Terrianakko said as she scoffed._

_"Don't mind her__ she hasn't had anyone for nearly a century." Dru taunted._

_"You have some nerve Drus__illa… you know perfectly well what I'm capable of…"_

_"Calm down Terry…" Angelus said walking in suddenly. "We don't need another house blown up…"_

_"Just because you're my great-sire nephew, doesn't mean any__thing. I'm still older than you__ and more powerful…"_

_"L__ook what I made…" Dru said suddenly changing the subject. "It's called Willy."_

_"William…"_

_"Where's Darla? I want Darla to see Willy."_

_Terry scoffed as she went over and drank more from the two people who used to live there._

_"Darla and I had a little spat…"_

_"My beloved father called for her…" Terry interrupted with a sideways smile__ [and wiping her face from the blood around her mouth__ at Angelus. "He cares about her more than me. Even though she's not biological, he says she's his favorite daughter."_

_"Wonder why…" Angelus scoffed annoyed._

_"Shut it… Liam…" Terry said angrily imitating Angelus' Irish accent._

_"I only stay with all of you to make sure you all don't get yourselves caught or killed…"_

_"And who would you be?" William asked suddenly._

_" Terrianakko…" she said. "I'm the master vampire's daughter." _

_"I thought vampires couldn't have children…"_

_"Well… that obviously not all true since I'm here eh?" she said with a sideways smile._

_After that, Terry smirked at William, and went back to drinking blood. Than they had a little chat, and Angelus became William's "best friend." However, Terry seemed to become infatuated with this William. She knew Dru had a tendency to cheat on people, and Terry was concerned. Now Terry used to attend local parties, and he saw this William around. A few days ago, she went to a party where William made a poem for Cecily. He was than made fun of by the jerks of the party, and he left after Cecily said that he was benieth her. Terry than decided to attack the party, but not without Angelus and Darla showing up as will to slaughter them all…_

Tiara was sleeping next to Xander for the first time in their lives. Xander's innocence was finally broken, the same with Tiara. However, Tiara was not planning on just sitting there. She started kissing him again, and than Xander got up.

"I've got to go it that's alright… to the bathroom that is…"

"Of coarse it's alright…" she smiled as she kissed him as he got up to go to the bathroom. She grinned, and got up and got dressed as well. When Xander came back in, he didn't know where she was.

"Tiara?" he asked suddenly freaked out. "Where did you go?"

Suddenly, Tiara's figure showed in the shadows.

"Come here Xander…" she said quite different than usual.

"Tiara… what's going on?"

"Come here and I'll show you." She said with a giggle.

"Ooook…" he said suddenly being pulled toward the corner with an invisible force. He finally saw her face, and was shocked to find that she seemed a little paler than usual. Than she showed her teeth as she smiled. They were pointy. Just like Dracula's must be.

"Hey… I thought you said you weren't a vampire. I asked you if you were a vampire… or _something_ of that kind…"

"I'm not…" she said simply while Xander was suddenly walking away very slowly.

"Than what's with the pointy teeth? Are you imitating the bunny from Monty Python?" he said now running to the door which suddenly locked, and than the windows that locked as well. He was suddenly thrown to the wall.

"You never asked me the real important thing Xander… I'm a sorceress. I wasn't as powerfull before, but now that Dracula made a small appearance in Sunnydale, I'm powerful enough."

"And what does all this have to do with me?"

"You my love," she said now going to his ear. "Will be the king of the world once I take over." Than she proceded to bite him to make him a vampire.

The next day, Buffy and Giles were wondering where Xander was.

"I doubt that he's been hurt really," Giles said drinking tea. "He's at least smart enough NOT to go out at night without Tiara."

"Yea… I guess your right…" Buffy said a little dazed.

"How's Dawn?"

"She's fine. Still adjusting to her new school…" Buffy said.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yea… fine."

Suddenly, Xander came through the back door from the direction of the sewers.

"Tiara's a vampire…" he said out of breath.

"What? When did this happen?" Giles asked.

"When did what happen?" Tiara said suddenly walking in.

"What… you… you're… you're here…." Xander said.

"And where have you been? Visiting Angel?" She asked. She asked this, because unlike the actual show, Angel had NOT moved to L.A., and took Angel Investigations to Sunnydale, in which gave Buffy a job as an investigator as well. She also talked Giles into buying the Magic Shop right away after the school was blown up; he and Willow owned the shop. In fact, everyone who was not working in the magic shop had a job there. Tiara told him about what really happened in the series, and obviously, it took place.

"What?... No… where did you get that idea?"

"Well you came from the sewers…"

"How did you know that?"

"She was here early today…" Buffy said. "What's all this about her being a vampire?"

"Yes, where did this idea come from? Did you have a bad dream this morning darlin'?" Tiara said kissing him.

"No…" he said backing up…

Tiara smiled. "Come here for a second…" she said pulling him to the back of the shop.

"Uh… can you please NOT do anything in the back of my shop?" Giles pleaded. [Tiara explained almost in detail what she and Xander did the night before to Buffy obviously with Giles right near them.

"Don't worry Giles." Tiara said sweetly. "We won't mess anythin' up…" shoving him to the back of the shop.

"What do you want with me now?" he asked when they were in the shadows of the ally.

"Xander, haven't you realized that you know right from wrong compared to not doin' anythin' wrong?"

"Uh… no… "

"Exactly, darlin', we are a different breed o' vampire. We can choose to do good or evil. We can walk in the sunlight…" she said walking in the sunlight. "Come and see for yourself." She said pulling him to the sunlight. Xander was shaking and scared to death, but he felt the warmth of the sun like he was his old self. Sure he did not feel his heart beating, or could see himself in the mirror, or even come into a place without permission; but he was invincible.

"What?"

"Xander, my master, the Master's daughter has given me power almost equal to hers. She is more powerful than Dracula is, and ever will be. And that power is given to anyone who I decide to sire. We're a whole new kinda breed honey… So don't doubt anythin', embrace this new power, don't push it away." She said now kissing him.

Xander was smiling now, he always wanted to be useful the gang, and now he was. He now realized how powerful he was, they kissed once again, and Xander said to them all that it must have been a dream, one of those dreams that felt very real, and that he was scared so he found a way to the sewers and did that.

Meanwhile, Terry [as I will call her for now on since it takes to long to type her full name, and I spell it differently a lot, and Spike were laying in their hideout. When it was time to get the gem of Amara, Terry got it for Spike, and now he was waiting for the right moment to go out into the sunlight, which was today. They got up, got dressed, and walked to the headquarters of Angel Investigations.

"Hello Angelus…" Spike said grinning at his doorstep.

"Spike? What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were dead… and how did you get here? It's the middle of the day…" he said, but Terry walked in behind him, and held Spike's hand up to show the Gem of Amara.

"You…" Angel said.

"Yes me… do you have a problem?" she said now walking in and making herself at home on the couch.

"How did you find it?"

"My god Angelus, you are always so dramatic, calm down and lighten up for a change…oh wait, don't lighten up… you'll go back to your old ways…" Terry said now giggling with Spike.

"Leave me alone."

"No, I think not."

"What are you doing here than? I don't have time to fight you."

"I'm not here to hurt you suprisingly." Terry said now standing up. "I was just wondering what you're all going to do with this new evil coming to Sunny Dale…"

"Who you?" Angelus scoffed.

"No… Glorificus...Glory, The Beast, The Abomination, and that which cannot be named, any of that ring a bell? The one I was cast away with! You should know this entire thing Angelus. You were the one who helped those damn priests trap us. I was the only one smart enough to escape."

"What?"

"Are you deaf? She's coming. Do you have any plans?" she said now taunting him. "If you say what one more time, I'm going to dust you I swear!"

"Well…"

"Don't worry about it… Tiara will help you…" she said now taking Spike away with her.

"Wait… what…"

"Obliviakakan!" She said, and suddenly, Angel was dusted.

Terry smiled.

"That was beautiful pet…" Spike said laughing wildly and made out with her.

"Aren't I always darling?" she said now closing the door to Angel's office, and making love to Spike right on the deceased Angel's couch.

_Terry was again annoyed and watching the door waiting for William to come home. He finally came in._

_"Hello Terry…" he said to her._

_"William…"she said annoyed and upset._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Go into Angelus' room and find out for yourself." She said walking into her own room. After about ten minutes, William came furious into Terry's room._

_"Why… why did she do this to me…"_

_"They believe in 'sharing' their lovers. Angelus also enjoys seeing Darla and Dru having sex with each other as well. He always tries to get me to do it, but I just can't stand it."_

_"Than why are you upset?"_

_"Can't you see it?" she said getting up and walking toward him. "I'm jealous… Dru gets whomever she wants and I get no one. Angel desires all of us, and even had me at times. Every time it just feel empty… he acts as if he's the master of all of us, but I am the Master's daughter. Not him."_

_"Than what are you jealous of?"_

_"Dru and you William." She said suddenly looking into his eyes. "I've attended the social parties you went to. I've seen how they treated you. I killed Cecily, and for what? For you to have your heart broken once more and many more times by Drusilla? No…" she paused for a second. "I'm leaving William. I've heard of a power developing in Europe. I'm joining." she said grabbing a bag that was already packed and ready to go._

_"Wait!" William said now holding her back roughly against the door. "Don't go…" he said looking down at her. She looked up at him with sadness in her eyes, and suddenly, he grabbed her and kissed her hard. She dropped her bags, and held onto him. He than lifted her up and laid her on the bed._

_"If you're telling the truth, than I give myself to you, and I'll do anything for you." He said as he proceeded to make love to her._

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Glory

_William, who was now going by "Spike", was running around with Terry in Europe. However, Drusilla came around and swept Spike off his feet once again. Terry tried to stop her, but Angelus came in with certain priests that knew how to send her to a hell dimension. Terry was there, and found out there was three deities who were all at war. She decided to join this fight._

_She was now "friends" with the god named "Glorificus." She and Terry fought constantly, but they both had the same view of the world at that time. _

_"Terry, what is it now?" Glory said annoyed, when while searching for a key, Terry stopped her in her tracks._

_"I sense something powerful."_

_"No…it's different…"before she could finish the sentence, a priest came through the passage they were going toward, and lifted a cross toward Terry, but she was not phased. She knew they knew she was a vampire, but they seemed to think she was able to be killed like a mere vampire._

_"Terrianakko, we have been looking for you since you have arrived here, and now we find you…"the priest said holding the cross toward her._

_"Her… hey… I'm the god here!" Glory said in her usual caddy type of voice._

_"You are only Glorificus, I was hoping that the master's daughter would find you and join you, and I was correct."_

_"You USED me! How dare you!"_

_"Oh quit whining Glory." Terry said with a sudden crazed look on her face. "You always have useless things to say."_

_"Why you…" Suddenly Glory went to attack her, but Terry held her in the air. Everyone in the room gasped. No one could match her power other than the other deities._

_"How… how can you…" Glory began, but Terry threw her to the wall hard._

_"There are few things that can stop you Glory; a troll's hammer can, but you never realized what my power truly is. My mother wasn't just a sorceress; she was the Greek goddess Athena. She only took the form of human because she fell in love with my father. She gave him the power to become the master vampire. She died only because the human part of her could not bear to have a child. Yes I am the daughter of the Master Vampire, but I am also the DAUGHTER of a goddess. You should BOW DOWN to me priest!" She said now turning to him. However, the rest of the priests came in, and they sent Terry to a place where everything is on TV, and Glory was left there until she was kicked out..._

_"_Have you seen Angel" Buffy said the next day. She was supposed to meet him at some place so they could figure out what to do about a certain creature. However, he never showed up.

"Not a clue hun..." Tiara said. She and Xander were sitting down and looking over their own cases for Angel Investigations. Tiara was the third in command, and Xander was transportation. [yea, I know…] However, what Tiara was not telling them, and not even her love, was that Terry came in and told her that she had killed Angel. She told her she should not tell them, so that she could still stay on their side. Tiara didn't like it much, but she had to do what she was told.

"Um… guys, there's somethin' I've been meanin' ta tell ya'll…" Tiara said suddenly after she sensed something strange.

"And what's that?" Giles asked concerned. "Is Angel Angellus again?"

"No… nuthin' like that…" she said assuring him. "There's a new kinda power that's here… and I sensed it just now… Dawn's fine right?"

"Yea… she's at school…"

"good… now no matter what she says, keep tabs on her…"

"Why?" Buffy said clearly annoyed.

Tiara sighed. She had to tell them all about Glory, or she would seem suspicious… "Glory… Glorificus… she's a god who was trapped in a hell dimension, and searching for 'the key', but the thing is, that the key was sent to this world in the shape of a human, and sent straight to the active slayer…"

"Meaning me…" Buffy said confirming it all. "But what does that have to do with… wait… she's this 'key'?"

"Bingo Buffy." Tiara said to her with a forced grin.

"What does she want with her?" Giles asked.

"She needs the blood of the key to open the many hell dimensions so that she can find her own way back, but the only way to close it is to kill the key…"

"Oh…" Buffy said. "No worries… I can take her…"

Tiara snickered. "Yea, that's what you said in the show, and then got your ass beat…"

"You mean she's more powerful?" Giles said

"Yep, and the only way to kill her is to…" she said but then stopped, because she was scared to give away how to kill her master as well.

"I have to what? Tell me…" Buffy said impatiently.

"You don't have to worry about it…" Terry said suddenly through her and with the slightest touch of evil in her voice. "I'll take care of her…" then she went back to normal and seemed to shake whatever it was off.

"Alright then…" Buffy said.

Now you see, just like with Ben and Glory, the gang cannot see when they switch into each other. This meant that Terry could switch with Tiara, and no one other then the undead could see it. Obviously, Xander was the only one who noticed this switch. After a while, he dragged her to the back to talk about it with her.

"Uh… what was that?" he asked her.

"My master, Terry. The one who made me a vampire. She takes my place sometimes… but you don't have to worry about her darlin'." She said now putting her arms around Xander's neck. "She won't bother ya'll." She than reached up and made out with Xander.

That night, Buffy and the gang went to Angel's office of Angel Investigations. Buffy was upset, because she saw what no one else could see… ashes.

"Who…who did this?" she said about to cry.

"Glory Hun…" Tiara lied. "Angel wasn't here in the show, but I sense that her presence was here at one time."

"That's it, I am SO going to kill her." Buffy said annoyed.

"You can try…" an English Cockney voice came from behind them. "But I doubt you could." Terry came in with a huge grin on her face.

"Who are you?" Giles asked suddenly.

"You have no need to know my names Rupert Giles." She said as he was taken aback. "All you need to know is that you must stay away from Glorificus. She will kill you all to get to her key." She than turned to leave. "Leave it all to me."

"Wait! Names… what do you mean by that…"

Terry sighed annoyed, but than grinned. "Lets just say my father was once a… monster if you will…" she than disappeared.

"monster… wait… I think I saw her in one of my books…" Giles said trailing off to his office [which was like Wesley's]

"Wow… typical Giles." Buffy said.

"Can I go home now?" Dawn whined.

"You'd best stay with your sister Dawn." Tiara said.

Xander took Tiara aside after they went their separate ways.

"Was that her?" he asked her.

"Yes that was..." however her sentence was interrupted by Giles.

"Tiara, do you know who that woman was?"

"No Giles." she lied eying Xander to make sure that he didn't say anything. "She ain't in the series."

"Very well, I guess we have to start from scratch then..." he said trailing off again.

"Why can't we tell them?"

"Because her plans will be ruined." she said.

Meanwhile, Terry and Spike were in the back of the hospital, when Ben walked out.

"Hello Benny." Terry said.

"What... how did you..."

"What no hug for Auntie Terry?" she said sarcastically.

Ben started to run, but Terry stopped him. "You know very well that you can't run away from me. I found out how to kill Glory, and you probably know perfectly well what it is..." Ben suddenly burst into flames. The task was done, and Glory was killed. They didn't have to worry about Dawn or Buffy getting killed. Now the only thing in Terry's way was to kill the one person who could find a way to stop her. Buffy needed to die.


End file.
